Charmed
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: He had stood by her relentlessly for four years, always loyal. What was the reason he stopped now? Kate knew the answer to that, there was none. Based on 5X05.


AN: Ok, I' m nervous about this because the really talented authors are the ones who have written something about the next episode. So, I know I won't measure up, but I try my best. Anyway, two things. This disregards any spoilers except for the girlfriend one. Also, there are few clichés in here, so turn back now if you hate clichés. As always, constructive criticism is welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

Kate Beckett sat at her dining room table, which was littered with papers. It was late, past midnight, but she did not care. Castle had been accused of murdering an ex-girlfriend earlier that day. So, armed with a pen and notepad, Kate tried to find any hole in the case. A mistake in the CSU's report, an error in the autopsy (which she doubted since Lanie was good at her job), or an inconsistency in an eyewitness account. She looked for anything that would help her prove her lover's innocence. Kate knew that Castle was incapable of murder, and she knew he would never cheat on her either. He had stood by her side unrelentingly for four years, always loyal. He believed in bringing justice for the innocent, just like her. She also knew that he loved her very much. What reason would he have to stop? Kate knew the answer to that, which was none.

Her thoughts were what led her to refilling her mug for her third cup of coffee. Kate would stay up all night if she had to. As Kate sat back down, a thought nudged at her. She and Castle had made their fair share of enemies over the years, many of them had motive. Kate knew that there was only one person who would act on it though, and she was pretty sure her assumptions were correct. Of course, he did not like getting his hands dirty, so he had someone do it for him. She frowned, knowing that the senator had technically broken their deal with this stunt. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She opened the door and was surprised at who stood on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, pulling Castle inside. As soon as she shut the door, she turned to face him.

"I needed to see you and explain myself better. I know how bad it looks, but I didn't do it, I swear. Someone is trying to fr-" Castle's rambling was cut off by Kate's finger on his lips.

"Someone is trying to frame you, I know." She said softly, removing her finger.

Rick, looking slightly surprised, but relieved said, " Oh, that's good. No offense, but how do you know?"

"Because I know you Castle, and I know you would never do something like this. Right now, I'm trying to find anything that can help you."

"Have you found anything yet?" He asked, his interest peaked.

Kate sighed, and ran her hand through her hair. "No, not yet. Everything is pretty solid, but I'm going to keep trying."

"Who do you think tried to frame me?"

"A certain senator, I believe." She muttered, walking back to the table.

Rick nodded in agreement. "I figured the same thing this afternoon, but I couldn't voice it with Gates around."

Kate smiled. Even after four years it sometimes surprised her how much in sync they were. It definitely helped in the current situation.

"I believe you and I trust you, but I still want to know something." She said, looking into his blue eyes. "What were you doing at the jewelry store with her?"

Rick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "She was helping me buy a birthday gift for you. I know it's still a few months away, but she knew a special jeweler that had what I wanted and the guy's products go fast. I actually have it with me." He reached he'd inside his jacket and began to pull out something.

"That's not necessary Castle, I can wait a few more months."

Rick shook his head and walked towards her. "No, I think now is a better time. Also, even though I have complete faith in you, we might not have a few more months." He said softly, gently cupping her cheek.

Kate smiled sadly, knowing that he might be right. At the rate things were going, she did not see a light at the end of the tunnel. Rick removed a long rectangular box from his jacket and handed to her. Kate slowly opened it and gasped.

"It's beautiful." She murmured, removing the contents from the box.

"It's a charm bracelet, obviously. I know you can't really wear it work, but maybe if we went out somewhere or something." He said, suddenly nervous.

She grinned, saying "I love it." She fingered each charm and gently caressed it with her fingers. Kate noticed that were a few empty spots on the gold chain.

"I left a few spots open so you could add more charms." Rick explained. "Do you want me to explain what each charm means, or do you want to figure it out yourself?" By this point, Kate had put the bracelet on her wrist and Rick helped connect the clasp.

"Explain it to me, please." She said, wanting to hear his interpretation of each charm.

Gently grabbing her wrist, he held between two fingers a charm that looked like an apple. "Our, well my, safe word." He said. They both chuckled at the memory of how many times he had to use the safe word. Next was one that looked like a coffee cup. "The way I tell you 'I love you' and make you smile without having to talk." He said, stroking her cheek with his finger. She smiled and leaned into his touch. The next one surprised Kate.

"Handcuffs?" She asked, staring at the gold charm with a frown.

"It's supposed to represent the case that brought us together and the first time you arrested me. Unfortunately, it's not as humorous as I wanted it to be at the moment." Rick told her, giving her another sad smile. The final charm did not need to be explained. If Kate had needed an explanation, then there was something truly wrong with her. In between Rick's fingers was a charm in the form of an infinity symbol.

"Always." They whispered together, gazing at each other as they did so. Neither of them could suppress the smiles that spread across their faces. Rick then leaned in and gently kissed Kate on the mouth. She kissed him back and their kiss became more passionate. Rick's hand trailed down her arm and onto her hip, pushing her back into the table. Kate moaned at the motion and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her tightly. Rick's hand then traveled down to her thigh, and his lips moved to the spot on her neck that he knew drove her wild. Kate moaned again and instinctively moved her hips towards him.

"Castle, please." She murmured, needing further contact. Rick's hand moved up her shirt and began to cup one of her breasts, when the sound of the kitchen clock indicated it was one o' clock. The sound broke the spell and Kate gently pushed Rick away.

"We can't do this now, it's not safe." She murmured. "I' m sorry." She whispered, cupping his cheek. She stood on her toes to give him one last kiss and then pulling him into a hug . "I'll get you out of this, I promise." She said, hugging him tightly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Until then,partner." Rick said, backing away and opening the door. They kept their eyes on each other until the door closed. After composing herself, Kate sat back down at the table, determined. She was going to get Castle out this mess one way or another.

AN: This turned out a little cheesy and sappy, okay maybe a lot. Also, I made all the charms up. Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
